Believe In Me
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: Sonic, a new hedgehog in school, meets Amy Rose, every man's dream, and falls head over heels for her, however she's already in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aloha [: I'm going to tell you all ahead of time. You may not like what's coming right now.. BUT. It gets better and it **_**will**_** become SonAmy.**

**...Soon.**

**I had to re-write half of this -_- My program decided to crash and only save half of my work. BLAH. So, the ending might suck, ._.**

_**Chapter One**_

I am everything a guy wanted, and everything a girl wanted to be. I am hot. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a short red plaid skirt with a black belt and a white off the shoulder crop top. "Damn Amy, you're looking good, as always," I told myself, winking to the mirror. I had to look good for Shadow. I hadn't seen him in four whole days. Stupid long weekends. We couldn't hang out because my stupid parents grounded me for staying out past my 'bedtime.'

I rolled my eyes. Gawd, they're so stupid. I grabbed my backpack from the corner of my room and walked downstairs. I grabbed a banana from the counter as I headed out of the house.

Shadow was standing at the end of my driveway, waiting for me as he did every morning.

"Gawd, you're so slow," he said, putting out his hand for me to hold.

"Sorry, Shadow," I giggled, "I don't have _amazing _speed like you do!"

"I know," he said, sounding oddly unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked; my voice was full of worry and concern. Shadow was always happy, he never let _anything_ get to him, ever.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just promised someone I'd help them with their homework before school."

"Aww. My sweet Shadow helping people? You're so nice," I gave the biggest fake smile I could. "I hate it." I hopped in front of him, stopping him. He always had an excuse to leave me, every morning. Frankly, I was getting sick of it. Was I really that bad to be around? Oh, who am I kidding. I'm Amy Rose for crying out loud. Who could ever get sick of being around me?

"Look, I don't _want_ to go help those idiots, but they need a good brain," he winked at me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to get him to stay, I never could. "Go on," I looked down at the ground, trying to look sad, hoping he would feel bad, for once, and stay with me.

"Thanks," he said, stepping aside so he could run away.

"Shadow!" I almost shouted.

"What?" he quickly stopped, turning around to look at me, confused.

"Your not even going to kiss me goodbye?" I stomped my foot.

"Right, sorry." he lifted my chin and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll see you at school," he quickly ran off, before I could say anymore more.

I sighed, and continued walking to school.

"Shadow!" I said, a little too over joyous, as I walked over to him. _Damn stupid nerds,_ I thought. _They need to stop stealing my Shadow. _I couldn't put my finger on it, but he looked a little different. I skipped over to him, and gave him a hug from behind.

"Woah! Hello to you, too." Shadow sounded different. _Very_ different. He turned around, and I gasped.

"You're not Shadow!" I crossed my arms. Imposter!

The Shadow look-a-like chuckled. "No, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Who are you?"

I pfft'd. "As if you don't already know," I turned around, walking away.

I heard laughing coming from behind me, where what's-his-face was standing.

"Woah, woah, woah!" _Ugh._ Speak of the devil. "What did I do? Why won't you tell me your name?"

I stopped, looking at him. He was blue. Ha! What kind of hedgehog is _blue_? That's not very manly _or_ attractive, unlike Shadow. Oh, Shadow. He was so handsome. His black fur made him look too sexy, and the redness added even more sexiness. He was, oh, so amazing.

Oh! I was looking for Shadow. If he saw me talking to a pathetic loser like this blue ball of nothing he'd... well, like I said. This fur ball is _nothing_.

I turned around, walking again.

What's-his-face was still following me. "I won't leave you alone until you -"

"You'll leave her alone," Shadow was suddenly beside me, with his arm around me, "regardless of what she does or doesn't do. Get lost."

I smiled, Shadow _always_ had my back, he was amazing like that. He always shows up at the perfect moment.

"Shadow?"

I looked up at Shadow. The blue hedgehog, oh what's his name? I really gotta start remembering people's names. Then again, they mustn't be very important if I can't even remember their name for five minutes. Anyways, the fur ball seemed to know Shadow from somewhere. I've never seen or heard about a blue hedgehog before. How could Shadow know him?

"Stay away from my girl," Shadow said, coldly, turning me around with him to walk away.

"Does she know?"

Shadow froze, his body became tense. I looked over my shoulder at the blue one. He looked smug. I looked up at Shadow, waiting for him to do something. Did I know what? If Shadow was keeping something from me...

Shadow dropped his arm, and turned around, taking a few steps forward so was right in the fur ball's face. He whispered something, very quiet and fast, so I couldn't hear or understand. He turned around, examining before running off.

I walked over to the blue hedgehog. "What just happened and do I know what?"

"Name?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Amy. Amy Rose, don't forget it. What's yours?"

"You don't remember?"

"Why should I? You weren't important enough to remember."

"Oh, and I'm important now?" he winked.

I frowned, disgusted. "Oh, Gawd no! but you know Shadow..."

"I'm Sonic," he said again.

"Right, so. What's going on?"

"What makes you so sure we're even talking about you?"

I laughed. "Why would Shadow waste his time talking about some loser girl when he has me? I'm _the best_ subject, duh."

Sonic chuckled, causing me to frown. What is wrong with this hedgehog? He can't answer a simple question, and he's laughing for no reason! "Are you going to tell me or do I have to cry?" I tapped my foot, impatiently.

"I'm not telling you," he said. He sounded as though his mind was made up.

_All right,_ I thought. _It's time to cry!_ I started to make a loud, cry-like noise, trying to force tears out of my eyes.

"Woah, don't do that!" Sonic quickly put his hand over my mouth, silencing me. "Alright, look. All I'm going to tell you is that you need to stay away from Shadow. You have to trust me when I say he's no good, he's not what you think. If anyone were to make you really cry, it'd be him. Although you don't know me, I know Shadow, and he'll make you feel worthless and no good, trust me, please," he removed his hand from my mouth, and ran away.

I gasped... he was as fast as Shadow.

**A/N: If anyone reads my other story, (this occurs for this one, too) know that I can't upload anymore for a while because I have NO free space left on my current laptop, and my new laptop **_**still**_** hasn't come yet. :{**

**Also, I have a pretty busy week, so I probably wouldn't have been able to get any time in anyways!** **As usual, I'll still write, and I'll upload as soon as I'm able to!**

**~xxTinaSparrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My laptop hasn't been working very well, at all. It's almost useless, and I can't get my new laptop for a while. *Sigh* I'll be posting a few chapters, then I won't be posting any for a while.**

**HOWEVER.**

_**If you ask me I will send you some chapters when I write them.**_ **I continue to write with my iPhone and iPod. (Wish I could upload from them!) If you ever want another chapter, talk to me on twitter SelenaDopest or email me at ****TinaJ(at)LGDmail(dot)ca**** and I'll send you it. I'm writing ALL the time! [:**

**Also, I know Amy's attitude isn't the best thing in the world but that's part of the story. Keep reading and it'll get better[:**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read, [:**

_**P.S. Sorry for any repeated words, spelling errors or grammar mistakes. It was all written on my iPhone.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

I sighed in relief as the bell rang. I quickly slid my worthless math books into my pink bag, walking out of the class.

Heading to my locker, I saw that blue hedgehog. "Fur ball!" I called out. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath, trying to remember his name. Umm... "Sonic!" I corrected, finally remembering.

He turned around, looking for who called his name. I sighed. How stupid could he be? As crowded as the hallway was, I had a perfect view to him. I walked straight over to him, raising my eyebrows at his utter stupidity.

"Oh, hi Amy," he put out his hand for me to shake.

I wrinkled my nose, giving him a disgusted look. I shook my head, trying to forget what he just did. Gross. "Tell me what's going on," I demanded, "and don't you dare run away again!

He chuckled. Stupid, stupid hedgehog, I thought. "Well I'm headed to Science class. Tell me what's going on with you."

My eyes narrowed as I shook my head. "Look, smart ass. You're going to tell me what Shadow told you about me knowing something."

He shrugged, "Who's Shadow?" he pretended he didn't know. How pathetic! If there's one thing I hate more than people keeping secrets from me, it's people playing dumb, like he was doing now. Sonic was so very annoying. Who did he think he was?

I refused to waste my time on someone who was this idiotic and immature, so I walked off, heading towards my next class.

Of course, the dumb hedgehog followed me. "What's wrong with you?"

I stopped, closing my eyes. I've never known someone to be so annoying. If he can't tell me what I want to know, why is he hanging around? I sighed. "Look hedgehog, if you can't tell me what's going on, then get lost."

Sonic's face became thoughtful. I rolled my eyes, not caring about what he was thinking about. I turned around to continue walking to my next class.

Sonic grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. "You're beautiful," he told me. "Why are you with Shadow?"

"I know," I said, flipping my hair. "I love Shadow, and he loves me. I think that's obvious. Why would I be with someone who didn't love me, or who I didn't love?"

"What if he didn't love you as much as-"

"How dare you say something like that!" I gasped, wanting to slap him. "I know damn well that Shadow loves me! Everyone can see that." Again, I continued walking.

"Alright, if you don't want to know..."

I stopped, again, sighing. I was getting so frustrated. Why couldn't this damn hedgehog just give me a straight answer? I turned around, looking at his smiling face. "What?"

"Where's Shadow?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I never know where he is in-between classes."

"Perfect! Follow me," he started running, at normal speed, which is slow for him. I stood in the hallway, not moving.

Why should I follow him? We just met, I don't know him. He could be trying to kill me, for all I know.

He was suddenly standing in front of me, frowning. "Why aren't you coming?"

I rolled my eyes, "why should I?"

"Look, I know you don't know or even like me, but you have to trust me. I can tell there's a nice girl behind all your meanness. You don't seem like the sort of person to do unto Shadow what he's doing to you, so don't let him. You're gorgeous and he really doesn't deserve you. Please, just trust me on this?"

I sighed. Whatever he was talking about, Shadow wouldn't do anything he knew was wrong. He was such a sweet, nice, loving guy. He always did the right thing. Always. I trusted him with my life. Whatever Sonic was up to was a waste of both our time, but whatever. It ought to be good if he's this worked up about it. "Fine," I finally said, pointing in the direction Sonic ran, motioning for him to lead the way.

He started jogging again, and I slowly followed behind him. We ended up outside the janitor's closet. "Um?"

"Go inside," he said, nodding his head towards the door.

I studied his face. It didn't look like he was going to prank me or anything, he actually looked... sad? I slowly and cautiously put my hand on the doorknob and opened it, keeping my eyes locked with Sonic's. I flung the door open, and looked inside.

There stood Shadow and Rouge the bat, kissing. I just stood there, dumbstruck, watching them as tears formed in my eyes. This could not be happening.

Shadow turned around, looking surprised to see me.

"Well it looks like you'll be telling her sooner rather than later," Rouge said, staying close to Shadow.

"Amy-"

"No," I interrupted Shadow, "we're over! I can't believe this!"

"Oh good, we're on the same page," he smiled.

I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. "Why...?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, Amy. You're not what you think you are, at all."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're not good enough for me, Amy. You're not that hot, you're pathetic, conceited, and mean. Rouge on the other hand is perfect. She's beautiful, sweet, funny, an amazing kisser and skinny. You're worthless. I used you, if that's not obvious. Thank you for being stupid enough to let me," he laughed, "and I'll be needing my stuff back."

I looked over at Sonic. He was looking down at the ground. I looked back over at Shadow and Rouge.

"Well we have to go, come on," Rouge walked out the door holding Shadow's hand behind her. I watched them until they were out of sight.

I was about to break down and loose it. I ran out of the school as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again[:**

**Just incase, before anyone notices my "improper" way of spelling colour... I'm from Canada, and that's how we spell it. 'Color' looks SO wrong to me, it bugs me if I use it. Haha, I'm a bit of a grammar freak. Anyways, it often annoys people that I spell it like that, so I thought I'd point that out.**

_**Chapter Three**_

It had been about a week and a half since Shadow and I broke up. I only left my room to go to the bathroom, which was just on the other side of my door. I considered it part of my room, it was the same bubble gum pink colour as the walls in my room, and had the same light pink carpet.

My mother was perfectly fine with me not doing anything. She knew how much I had loved Shadow and what he meant to me. She was really my only friend, I told her everything, and she was young once, too, so she understood exactly what I was going through.

Sonic came to visit me everyday, sometimes twice a day. He only got as far as the outside of my door. I had five locks on my door, and refused to let him in, or even talk to him.

This was all his fault. He knew. He wouldn't tell me! He could have told me instead of shown me... Though, I really wouldn't have believed him. I sighed. What am I to do?

I've known Shadow for almost my whole life! I was in love with him for about five years, and got together with him only two ears ago. He was my knight in shining armor, my Romeo, my prince charming, my everything. He was the prince, and I was the princess.

Now... Now I'm worthless.

A tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. I closed my eyes as it fell down to my pink blankets.

I can't believe I believed in him like I did. I don't have a fairy tale life, how could I expect to live in one. Stupid girl...

**- x - x -**

I looked across my room at my clock. It was three fifteen PM. Sonic should be here any minute. I sighed, looking back out my window. I saw a couple walking down the road, holding hands and laughing... just like Shadow and I used to do.

I looked down, trying not to think of him. I patted the magenta fabric on my window seat.

I looked back out the window. Something blue caught my eye, at the end of my driveway stood that blue hedgehog, staring at me. I bit my lip, staring back at him.

He ran up to my door and rung the doorbell, I quickly got to my bed and sat on it.

Seconds later I heard talking coming from downstairs. Then, a knock at my door.

What did he want from me? He ruined my life, what's left? He was the last person in the world I wanted to see. I shook my head, disagreeing with myself. Shadow and Rouge were the last people I wanted to see.

"Amy.. I know you're in there. Please talk to me, just give me a minute, please?" he knocked again.

I sighed. Just like every other day, he was going to be here for a while. I sort of was getting a little tired of being alone... I got up and slowly walked over to my door. I unlocked all but my chain lock. I opened the door as much as the lock allowed, and looked at Sonic.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, surprised that my voice cracked.

"I don't want to upset you. I'm so sorry about what happened... I wanted to show you why you shouldn't be with Shadow, I didn't think -"

I cut him off, closing my door. I unlocked my last lock, and opened it again. "Come in," I said, standing aside to let him in.

He looked surprised that I actually let him in and talked to him today. He took a step in, his eyes widening at all of the pink. I rolled my eyes, closing my door behind him. "Sit, if you wait," I sat down on my bed.

He sat down beside me. "Nice room.." he tried to make conversation, or he was just being nice. Funny how often those two cross lines.

"Get on with what you were saying."

"Right, sorry. I didn't think Shadow would say what he did.. I thought you'd see him for who he is, and... Well, I don't really know what I expected, but it wasn't that."

I looked down at my feet. I didn't think Shadow would ever say that, either, but life is full of disappointments. It sucks.

I turned and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? You kept it from me, you made me wait. You let him cheat on me!"

Sonic's face fell. "I'm sorry... I've known Shadow for quite a long time, I saw him and Rouge kissing, I thought they were together. Then I found out that you and him were. He told me not to say anything. He's very strong. I wasn't ready for a fight, I haven't been fighting for quite a while. I would have gotten my ass kicked. All I could do was warn you to stay away. I knew you didn't deserve that so I had to show you, it took a lot of thinking. I would have gotten my ass kicked for you to know the truth."

I stood up, "Why! You don't even know me! I've been nothing but mean to you, and you keep saying this ridiculous shit! You should hate me like everyone else does!"

He shook his head, standing up, too. "No, not everybody hates you. I know you're not naturally a mean person. I want to get the nice girl, who's trapped, outside."

I just looked at him. Nice girl? I've never been nice. I've always been mean, just like Shadow said.

Ugh, Shadow! I flopped down on my bed, burning myself under my pillows and blankets. "Leave me alone," I told Sonic. I didn't want his company, anymore. I didn't want anyone's company.

"Amy..." I felt him sit down on my bed. He put his hand on my back. "Are you alright?"

I lifted my pillow up off my head and looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you think, hedgehog?" I put my head back down, under my pillow.

"Amy... Do you trust me?"

Did I trust him? Did I trust Sonic? I sat up and looked at him. He hadn't given me a reason not to. As annoying and stupid as he was, he was right about stuff... I shrugged, "I guess, why?"

"He wants his things back, right?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I have a plan. Come to school tomorrow, I'll be waiting outside the cafeteria when lunch begins..." he began telling me his plan, and I listened intently.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

I couldn't do it. I stood in front of my mirror, staring at my reflection. I hated the way I looked. I had never felt this way before, I always felt so confident, and hot. I wanted to put jeans on, and big swears on and hide myself.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't do that, though. Sonic needs me to look 'sexy.' Ugh.

I jumped in surprise as my Britney Spears 'Hold It Against Me' ring tone started blasting. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone, answering the call. "Speak."

"Amy, it's Sonic. Where are you?"

"I'm, um. I can't do it."

"Amy, yes you can. You're beautiful. Please just forget what Shadow said, he's just a douche bag. Trust me."

I sighed. "Can you do this without me?"

I heard him chuckle, "Amy, come on. You have ten minutes," I heard a beep. I frowned at my phone. Bastard, no one hangs up on me.

I slid my phone into my pocket and picked up the cardboard box containing Shadow's stupid things. I took in a deep breath as I left my room.

**- x - x -**

"Okay, I'm here."

"Great! You got the stuff?"

I nodded, showing him the two things on the top of Shadow's shit.

"Okay. This is how a breakup should be taken care of, _not _staying in bed for two weeks. You know what to do?"

I nodded again.

"Alright, I'll be right behind you," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I took a deep breath as I took a step towards Shadow.

"Wait," I turned around, handing Sonic the box. "Stand by the garbage, alright?" he nodded, taking the box.

I took the two eggs out of the box and put them in my shirt, then I grabbed the chocolate milk and cereal out of the box and walked over to Shadow's table. I dumped the cereal all over him.

He turned around, facing me. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like dry cereal. Here, maybe this'll taste better," I flashed him a smile as I dumped the open carton of chocolate milk over his head, soaking him. "and I know how much you love eggs, so," I took the two eggs out of my shirt and dropped them on his head.

"Oh, and your stupid shit you wanted?" I walked over to Sonic, who was leaning against the wall beside the garbage can, smiling. I took the lid off the garbage, and dumped Shadow's things in the garbage. "Here you go."

Every girl in the cafeteria began clapping, causing me to get the biggest smile on my face. I turned to Sonic who was smiling, too. Without thinking, I jumped over to him, hugging him.

"You'll regret this big time, Amy," Shadow said as he passed Sonic and I, storming out of the cafeteria.

"I won't regret anything as much as I regret ever giving you even a minute of my life!" I shouted after him.

Everyone in the cafeteria was cheering me on.

I squeezed Sonic, "thank you," I whispered in his ear. I had tears of joy spilling out of my eyes. I never knew a breakup could be so fun.

**- x - x -**

"Well, thank you," I smiled, standing by my front door.

"No problem," Sonic said, winking, "I can walk you home anytime," he chuckled.

I smiled, playfully punching him. "Not for that. Thank you for helping me with Shadow. I'd be in bed for a year if it weren't for you. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, you could let me take you out sometime?"

I felt my happy mood vanish. "Sonic... I ... The whole Shadow thing is still fresh, I'm still burned. Today was very fun and amazing but I'm just not ready -"

"He broke you," he interrupted, "let me make it better, I can glue you back together. Please, Amy. I haven't yet steered you in the wrong direction with anything. Just give me a try?"

I pursed my lips as I thought about it. He really didn't give me a reason to doubt him... Although I hated what he did, it's not like he showed me who Shadow really is, to hurt me. I really don't want a new relationship so soon, but Sonic seemed really cool. "Alright," I agreed, "but we're only going out as friends."

"Good enough for me," he winked, giving me a thumbs up, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Tonight?" it was a school night! I can't go out.

"Of course. It's Friday, why not?"

Friday? Oh, wow. I thought it was at least Wednesday. Boy, did that make me feel dumb.

Sonic laughed. "What's so funny?" I frowned.

"The look on your face. What's up?"

"I thought it was only Wednesday... Well, anyways. I'll see you tonight. I got lots to do, toodles," I quickly waved as I walked in my house.

I had my back against the door, biting my lip. I had a date with Sonic. For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling.

He's just a stupid Fur ball, stop smiling, I told myself. I shook my head, disagreeing with myself, "he's so sweet," I whispered, sighing in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is short, I know. I couldn't think of anything else to add, and I'm going to spend quite a while trying to write up the perfect date [; haha, so I'll try to update again soon, hopefully my computer will decide to like me again!**

_**Chapter Five**_

I sighed as I stood in front of my mirror. I hated the way I looked. I wore my usual white off the shoulder crop top with very light blue bell bottom jeans, and black converse.

The jeans were... well, they were alright, but I couldn't stand my stomach showing.

_Rouge is skinny_, Shadow's words kept playing through my mind like a symphony.

I wiped away a tear as I sat on my window seat, my head in my hands. "I can't do it," I shook my head, talking to myself, "I just can't go out with him, it's too soon," I sniffled.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic was, somehow, kneeling in front of me. I looked over at my open door. How didn't I hear him? I looked back at him, wanting an exclamation. "I saw you through the window, I had to come up," he shrugged.

Some privacy I have, I rolled my eyes. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, trying to hide my stomach. I put my head down on my knees, hiding my face.

I hated this feeling.

I could feel Sonic's eyes on me. I didn't want to move, or even talk. I was ready to stay like this for hours, or days.

It only took Sonic a few seconds to grab hold of my arms, extending them until he had my hands. I let my feet fall back to floor.

"Amy, he said. I refused to look at him. "I know how you feel inside," he paused. I felt him sit down beside me, "don't feel how you do now. He's a douche bag, and you're perfect."

I looked at him. Me, perfect? Oh, no. I was no where near perfect. He heard what Shadow said. I knew Shadow way longer than Sonic. Sonic really didn't know me at all. Who was he to say I was perfect? "Look, I know you really want to go out with me, but I can't -"

"Give me a try?" he pleaded, "I'll make you feel perfect, like Shadow never did."

I shook my head. "Fine," I could feel a smile spread across my face as Sonic smiled.

He stood up, holding his hand out. I looked at his hand, biting my lip. Was I really about to officially accept this date with Sonic? I looked up at Sonic's glowing eyes, putting my hand in his. We both smiled. My hand is his felt so... nice, almost right. It didn't feel like it did when I was with Shadow. This somehow felt better, more real.

I stood up and walked out of my room, my hand linked with Sonic's.

Sonic opened the front door for me. I looked at him. Shadow never did that for me. I smiled, again. Sonic was such a gentleman. I walked out the door, Sonic was at my side in a second.

"So are we walking?" I asked, noticing there was no car.

Sonic chuckled, "I wouldn't make you walk to where we're going."

"Are we... running?"

"Would you like to?" he looked at me, smiling so big his teeth were showing.

I shrugged, "sure."

He picked me up bridal style, holding onto me tightly. "Do you feel secure, enough?"

I suddenly felt like crying. Everything Sonic had done for me made me feel so special. He asked if I felt secure. Shadow never did that. He almost dropped me a few times. He didn't even carry me that much, he always made me walk, while he ran off. Shadow never did anything. But Sonic... he helped me get my payback on Shadow, he told me the most amazing things, right from when he met me. He asks me what's wrong like he really cares. Shadow never even knew when something was wrong. Sonic was so amazing...

"Amy?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Whoops, I got a little carried away with my thoughts.

"Hang on," Sonic said, running away to where we would spend our night together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Sonic set me down across the road from an old gas station.

A gas station? This can't be right, maybe he's tired. I went to turn around to face him, but he was suddenly holding onto me, preventing me from looking at him. "Sonic? What are you doing?"

He was instantly in front of me, his eyes looking at something behind me. "Amy, I, uh..." he trailed off, not saying anything more, obviously too caught up in whatever was going on behind me to concentrate on me.

I let out a quick, frustrated sigh. "Sonic just because I said we're going out as friends, you can't even take me somewhere nicer than a gas station? What are we gonna do, sit on a curb eating a chocolate bar while getting high off of the smell of gas? Ugh, real romantic, _Romeo_."

Sonic suddenly looked up at the sky, shaking his head as he sighed, as if he had payed attention to what I had just said. "If you're going to be like this just turn around."

I rolled my eyes, turning around. My eyes widened. We were in front of _the_ most gorgeous beach I had ever seen. Beside it, just off the sand stood a gorgeous, long restaurant, covered in lights. They were the kind of lights you would see on houses at Christmas, but the yellow building with the sand coloured features made the lights look normal, and even more gorgeous! I was speechless. The sun has just finished setting, so the beach was mostly empty. There were a few couples leaving the beach, only interested in seeing the sun set.

"I had, uh, planned to show you the sun setting, but..."

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry," I realized that me doubting I could come out tonight had brought us off schedule. I didn't know we were on a time limit... I sighed. _Stupid, stupid Amy. Why do you always have to be so stupid, and all about your precious little self?_

"No, Amy, don't blame yourself. Come on, let's go in the restaurant," he put his hand out, wanting me to take it.

I nodded, accepting that is wasn't my fault, for now. I knew it was. I took his hand, and we began walking to the gorgeous yellow restaurant.

Sonic stepped ahead, opening to the door for me. I smiled as I walked in. He never failed to put a smile on my face.

_Shut up, Amy_, I told myself. I only knew Sonic for, technically, a week and a half, but I had only seen him just a few times. Why did I feel like this? _What_ did I even feel? It was nothing like I ever felt when I was with Shadow, and I'm not even with Sonic? I sighed, confused. What am I getting myself into?

"Are you alright?" Sonic was looking at me, worried. I nodded, not making eye contact. "Amy," he lifted my chin up so I would look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, after staring into my eyes after a minute.

"Hello, will it just be the two of you?" a purple cat appeared standing beside Sonic. She looked and sounded to be our waitress. I studied her. She was gorgeous. She has a gorgeous purple mini dress. The sides of the end went down for extra inch of two. She was wearing a _very_ little black pouch around her waist, probably containing a notebook and pencil for our orders. The fur on the top of her head made it look like there was a crown on her head.

Sonic held up a finger, silencing my thoughts and telling the waitress that we'd be a minute... or that he was deciding to eat without me. "Amy?" he repeated, looking for an answer to his question.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," I assured him.

"Amy," he sighed, "try to keep your thoughts off -"

"It's not about him," I bit my lip.

"Then wh-"

"Should we sit?" I turned to the waitress, "yes, it's just us."

The purple cat, nodded, "alrighty, follow me," she began walking down the rows of booths, stopping at the very end.

I slid in the booth that was facing the back wall. Sonic slid in the one opposite to me. The cat handed us two menus, which were outlined in glitter. "Glittergasm!" I unthinkingly said, a little loud.

Sonic gave me the weirdest look, and the cat just laughed. "Well, I'm Blaze, and I'll be your server for today." _I knew it._ "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer," I blurted out, not thinking, again. "Root.." I said, trying to cover myself, "root... beer... root beer!"

Blaze looked at me oddly. "Okaay... and you, Sonic?" _Woah_, she knew his name? She knew his name. Why did she know his name? More importantly, _why did this bother me?_

"Make that two root beers," he said, keeping his eyes off that cat.

suddenly hated Blaze, and I had no idea why. This was so confusing. I peeked my head out of the booth, watching the cat walk away. My eyes locked on her shoes. They were just like Sonic's... except more pink than red. I turned to Sonic.

"Who was she?" I asked, ready to slap him. This was looking like he was dating her, too. _He's not dating you, you idiot._

"Um.." he looked almost as confused as I felt. "Our waitress?"

"Her shoes?" I asked, knowing I would have to explain my question further.

"What about them?"

"They were _exactly_ like yours, but pink! And she knew your name? Explain this to me, Hedgehog."

Sonic's body suddenly tensed. "Uh, Amy, I..."

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA. Yeah, I'm stopping there. Mostly because I have to holy my damn power cord in my laptop in order for it to stay on. It's shut off twice on me, already. *sigh***

**Meaning! I'm not gonna be uploading here for a while, again. As I said in the previous chapters, feel free to email/tweet me and I'll gladly send you the next chapter asap, [:**

**Email: TinaJ(at)LGDmail(dot)ca**

**Twitter: SelenaDopest**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-xxTinaSparrow **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Well?" I asked Sonic, waiting for him to tell me who that gorgeous purple cat is, and why she had the same shoes as him. It wasn't normal. You don't take a girl out on a date where another girl works, and knows you. Especially when that girl is pretty!

"Here you go," Blaze was back already with two root beers. She set the first in front of Sonic, then me. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" she smiled.

"How about some privacy?" I gave the biggest fake smile I could.

"Amy..." Sonic whispered. I know my attitude isn't exactly the best attitude to have on a nice date like this, in an amazing restaurant on a gorgeous beach, but the bond between Sonic and this Blaze was unacceptable.

"It's fine Sonic," she whispered to him, "I'll check up on you guys later, and take your order." She walked away again.

I stared at Sonic, wanting an answer. "So?" I asked, after about a minute of awkward silence, just staring at each other.

"She's my sister," he said rather quietly.

Blaze the cat, is Sonic the hedgehog's _sister_? I shook my head, not buying it. "I'll give you one more try. Try to make this even just a little bit convincing." I crossed my arms over my chest. I can't believe Sonic would make up such a lie. He must have known I wasn't going to buy it.

"Amy, she's really my sister," he looked down. I, for some reason, suddenly believed him, and felt bad for accusing him of lying.

"How did that... happen?" I asked, hoping he knew I meant how could a cat be a hedgehog's sister.

"It's sort of a long story, and not exactly the perfect first date conver-"

"We're friends," I interrupted, making sure he didn't forget. This could only be considered a date if it were... well, a date. This is just merely two friends, hanging out, getting better acquainted. "And alright, but you _have_ to tell me soon."

Sonic nodded, not saying anything more. He looked like he was deep in thought.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've totally ruined tonight. I really didn't think -"

"No," Sonic looked up at me, "Amy, don't blame yourself. Tonight isn't ruined. It's just getting started," he smiled.

_When Blaze came back, I apologized for being so rude. I wouldn't normally apologize, to anyone, about anything, wether I was right or wrong. I was just stubborn. Tonight, though, for some reason, I did apologize, and it was on my own. Sonic didn't even have to ask me to. It felt good to make things right with an innocent person. _

_After Sonic and I finished eating, we headed outside to the beach. It was so romantic. There was a gorgeous pink blanket with candles and a little stereo playing soft, romantic music, all set up under the moonlight. It was without a doubt the most romantic date I've ever been on. Yeah, I said date. Just don't tell Sonic! _

_We spent the night talking to each other, getting to know each other. I told Sonic all about Shadow, and how I had known him forever. I even cried a little! But, it's okay. Sonic took me under his arms and made me feel better. He made me feel safe._

_He told me a bit about his family. He didn't bring up Blaze, and I didn't ask about her. Sonic was right, our time together wasn't the best place to discuss how a cat ended up in a family of hedgehogs. _

_After talking for about an hour we took a very nice walk along the waterline in our bare feet. The water was a little bit cold, but felt pretty nice. Sonic held my hand, which was nice. His hand was so warm! I ended up getting cold so Sonic kept my close to him. Very close to him. I told him I didn't want to leave, I was having such an amazing time. After I yawned and he realized how cold my arms were, he brought me home. _

_I thanked him for tonight while we stood at my door, and he leaned in to kiss me. Stupid, stupid me, panicking and being me, I let go of my keys, giving me a reason to not kiss him. I so wish I had have kissed him... Oh well, there's always next time._

I shook my head, sighing at how stupid I was for not kissing Sonic. I signed the end of the page, and closed my diary, setting it back in between my two mattresses.

I replayed tonight over and over in my head. We didn't do _that_ much talking, but I felt like so much had been said.

Tonight Sonic had shown me that he cares. That's something Shadow never did. What did this mean?

**A/N: I apologize for how short this is! I would make it longer, but my computer is being it's crappy old self and isn't wanting to stay on for very long. ****It's shut down about three times so far while I've been writing this -_-''**

**Next one will be longer, as usual![:**

_**Don't forget to review! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

I sighed as I walked into the school. It was Monday. I hate Mondays. They're almost as bad as... Hell, I got nothing. Monday's are just the worst.

As I entered the school, everyone in the hallways, and I do mean everyone, stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I tried my best to ignore them, but having all the eyes on me made me feel so awkward. I kept my head down as I walked to my locker.

As I reached my hand out to unlock my lock, I began to head clapping. I looked around at the students in the hallway. They were still looking at me... and clapping? Why? What did I do?

"You are amazing," one purple hedgehog said to me as she walked by me.

"I admire you! You're so strong!" an Echidna told me.

"Hi, I'm Cream! I just want you to know you're really amazing. You do things the right way!" a little rabbit said, about to walk away.

"Wait," I said, lightly touching her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" Three people had come up to me to compliment me in the same minute. Usually no one dared to talk to me.

"What you did to Shadow the other day in the cafeteria. That was really amazing. All the girls envy you!"

I let my hand fall from her shoulder to my side. I'm envied? And admired... Well, this was new. I couldn't help but smile. Of all the years I had been mean to everyone, no one looked up to me, or admired me. I do something to my ex, and everyone loves me! How odd!

I went back to my locker, and put my things in it, still smiling.

I closed my locker, turning around to scan the area, looking for a friendly face. A little blue blur suddenly caught my eye.

"Good morning, Amy! Nice to see you back in school," Sonic smiled as he greeted me.

"Hey," I replied, throwing my arms him. "Thank you, again!" I said, not bothering to explain myself just yet. I don't hug Sonic often, and it's nice to hug him, so I might as well enjoy the moment.

Sonic chuckled, hugging me back.

After a minute, we parted. "You're welcome," he said.

"Well aren't you going to ask what for?"

"Sabotaging Shadow, right?"

I frowned, "how did you know?"

"It's all I've heard all morning! 'Amy's so amazing,' 'I admire Amy so much,'" he imitated the girls that were talking about me.

I laughed, "you're pretty good at that. You practice a lot?" I playfully punched his arm as I teased him.

"Oh my like, gosh! Yes! Like, I love pretending to be a girl!" he pretended to flip his imaginary hair as he pretended to be a very gay person.

**[A/N: No offense to anyone gay! I have gay friends - I love you all(: ]**

I laughed, opening my mouth to tell him he was even better at that, when the bell rang. I sighed. "I'll see you after school?"

Sonic nodded, smiling. "I've got some stuff planned for us tonight," he winked at me, giving me his thumbs up.

I thought about arguing, but it would be pointless. If he couldn't convince me to go, he'd probably end up kidnaping me. "Alright," I simply said, smiling back at him. "I'll see you then."

"Wear something nice," he said before running off.

- x - x -

Looking in the mirror, I approved with my outfit. I had a little pink v-neck t-shirt, with a black shawl on top, only hanging down to where my belly button was. I wore this with my long black loose flowing skirt that had a split leading up to my thighs, revealing my entire left leg. I matched the outfit with my favorite black sandal heels.

I wasn't sure where Sonic was taking me, and I didn't know what the proper thing to wear would be. I wasn't really into dresses at all anymore, so that was out of the question. The only nice skirt that wasn't too short or revealing was the one I was wearing. I had only ever worn it once, to my grandmother's funeral. I had to change out of it, into a dress because my mother said it wasn't proper. The sad thing is, the dress was too big, so it kept falling too far down. My dad wouldn't let me change back, or wear anything on top of it. That's what I call improper.

I rolled my eyes with disgust, remembering my dad. Such a pervert he was.

I, out of nowhere, coughed a couple times. "Must be the dust," I whispered to myself. My skirt had been tucked away at the back of my closet for years.

I walked over to my dresser, spraying perfume into the air. I walked through it, smelling the wonderful hibiscus and dark chocolate mixed together to make such a lovely scent. And I was finally ready.

I heard a knock at the front door. "Just in time," I said, smiling, knowing it was Sonic. I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hi!" I greeted him, hugging him again. I couldn't help but hug him. I couldn't let myself not hug him.

He chuckled, hugging back. "Well, hello to you, too."

"Sorry," I apologized, letting him go.

"Don't be sorry," he smiled.

I smiled back, watching his eyes move up and down, examining me.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

I blushed, looking down at our feet. I only ever felt beautiful when Sonic was with me. He always made me feel beautiful, he had the just right things to say.

- x - x -

"Oh. My. Gosh.

I looked around the restaurant. There was a giant fish tank with such beautiful fish; there were thousands! They wouldn't stay still long enough for me to properly examine them.

I turned my attention to the walls. They were painted. There was a beautiful city on one wall, with a clock that actually stuck out from the wall.

There were beautiful little statues hanging from the ceiling with, what looked to be oil or even water streaming down a string into the base of the statue.

There was such soft music playing, fairly faint. If my ears were correct, there were harps and violins... Mixed with a piano and some other instruments. There was no singer, just music.

I turned to Sonic who was watching my every move.

I smiled, "Sonic this place is amazing!"

He smiled, too, not saying anything.

"Good evening, table for two?" a male voice asked.

I turned around as Sonic said "yes."

The purple Chameleon's eyes widened. "You! What are you two doing here?"

At a loss of words, I looked at Sonic, needing him to answer the question.

"Should we not be here?" he asked.

"Oh, shit," was all the purple one said. "Um, follow me, I guess."

Sonic held his hand in front of him, motioning for me to go ahead first. I walked behind our waiter, as he led us to our table. I slid in the booth, and Sonic quickly slid in his, as well.

The waiter placed two menus on the table. "I'll be back," he said as he rushed off.

I looked at Sonic, about to strike up a conversation, when in the corner of my eye, I saw an all too familiar face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Shadow, we need to talk," I said, as I approached the table Shadow sat at in the cafeteria.

"What do _you_ want?" he turned around, giving me a disgusted look.

I looked down, unable to look at him anymore. He made me sound so worthless. "Can we talk in privacy?" I almost whispered.

"Fine," he started walking out of the cafeteria. I followed him, not too close, but not too far away, either.

He stopped just outside the cafeteria, just far enough so no one could hear us. "What?"

"A-are you still dating Rouge?" I felt to stupid, awkward and unwanted around Shadow. I was... afraid of him. For once in my life, I felt like one of those pathetic losers, and Shadow was still his cool self. It was awkward.

"What's it to you?" Shadow laughed humorlessly, "are you jealous? Do you think you can get me back?"

I shook my head, "no I don't." I'd never want him back. Ever. He was a lying, cheating jerk.

"Hmm, really?" he lifted my chin up, leaning in close to me. "You don't look happy, are you sure you don't want me back?"

"I'm fine," I took a step back, "I'm, uh, I'm with someone else, too." _Shit, that wasn't very smart, you idiot! It's not even true! _

He let go of me, staring at me. He wasn't happy about my news, and it was visible. "Who the fuck would ever be with _you_?"

"S-Sonic," I stuttered. Shadow was always scary when he was mad. I hated it when he was mad. I wad always very careful to not get him upset...

"Oh, that blue hedgehog, eh? Little Amy has the hots for m-"

"Shadow, are you with Rouge or not?" I asked, interrupting him. I didn't have time for his silliness. I didn't have all day.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Oh..." Well, this is interesting. "Um, well, I know this isn't my business, or my place to say anything, but even though you did me wrong, I did love and care for you, and just because we're over doesn't mean I have to hate you, so I'm just looking out for you, alright? Don't get mad at me."

Shadow nodded, wanting me to get to the point.

"On Friday Sonic took me to a nice restaurant, and I saw Rouge and Scourge on a date!"

Shadow gave me a horrid look, as he froze that way. If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

"You little bitch!" he shouted, finally responding. "You can't handle the fact that I found someone better than you, so you're trying to ruin that. You can't get me back, I don't love you! I _never_ have!"

"No, Shadow, that's not what I'm doing!"

"Why else would you say something so fucking stupid? You're something else, you know that? You need to go to hell and rot there for eternity!"

I was about to object, when Shadow's hand fiercely came in contact with my face, sending my flying down to the floor.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short... I've got lots coming though [;**

–**Don't forget to ****review****!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this short, too, and sort of boring. ._. It will be getting good... soon. Anyways, **_**review**_**! Aside from my amazing friend, who ****review****s all the time, I only have four ****review****ers. D: Without ****review****s, I don't know if people like this.. Or, even read it.. And then, I'll stop writing it. ._. So ****review****! [:**

_**Chapter Ten**_

I groaned as I woke up. Damn, my head hurt. I felt my face throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as my head. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Sonic, who was staring out the window.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, you're awake!" he turned around, walking towards me.

I gasped as I saw his face. He had a black eye, and his nose looked like it had been bleeding. His mouth looked pretty busted, as well, and he had a few bruises on his body, here and there.

"What happened to you?"

"Amy, you should know, Shadow's in the hospital."

My eyes widened. "Did you... No... You.. Did you?" I was so shocked, I couldn't even speak. Sonic and Shadow wouldn't have gotten in a fight... They couldn't.. Shadow was so strong...

"I saw you on the ground, with him looking over you," he sat down beside me, holding my hand. "I won't let him hurt you. So, yes, I beat the shit out of him."

I smiled. As horrible as that was, it made me feel better. Maybe even special. No one would ever dare challenge Shadow for me, let alone beat him up! Sonic did, though, and, by the looks of things, he won. "Thank you," I smiled.

"Why did he do that to you?"

"I told him about Rouge cheating. He got mad, thinking I was jealous, so, he hit me."

Sonic shook his head, turning his head towards the window. "what a coward," he mumbled.

"Do you think I could visit him?"

He looked back at me, like I was crazy. "I don't think that's a very good idea. He's pissed. Seeing him would be a death wish."

"I don't care, I want to see him."

"Amy, no. I'm not going to let you out yourself in danger. You could get hurt. You got lucky this time. See this?" he pointed to his black eye, "this would have been on you if I hadn't stopped him. He's dangerous. I just can't let you go near him."

"Kiss me."

"Wh-what?"

"Kiss me," I repeated in a whisper.

Sonic slowly leaned towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the lips I've wanted for so long.

I heard a noise; it sounded like a door closing. I opened my eyes, looking around.

He was gone.

I had never felt so stupid in my life. I was embarrassed. I should have known.. Guys like Sonic don't exist. Not with girls like me. Stupid girl.

-x-x-

"YOU!" I shouted as I spotted Sonic by his locker.

He was going to pay for running out on me yesterday.

Sonic turned around, his face showed panic.

"You just left!" I was standing in front of him, but I was still shouting. "Why? Why would you leave like that?"

"Shh!" he put his index finger over his lips.

I stared at him; annoyed and impatient. If he didn't give me a good reason within the next ten seconds, he would be dead by the eleventh.

I started counting in my head: one ... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten.

"Alright, listen, hedgehog!"

Sonic quickly kissed my and slid something into the back pocket of my shorts, then ran away.

"This better be fucking good," I took out a note, and unfolded it.

'Amy, I'm sorry I left you yesterday. I have a reason. Please meet me at the beach tonight at seven, I'll show you why. Love, Sonic.'

"Why the fuck should I?" I said to myself. He left me, why should I do anything for him? I don't need any more stupid dates.

I turned the paper over, so see "Please?" written on it. I groaned. I have a lot of thinking to do...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to start by saying I made a typo in the last chapter. I wrote "Sonic quickly kissed my and slid something into..." it should have said "..kissed my cheek..." I guess that's what you get for writing it all on an iPhone, eh? haha**

**Secondly, I'd like to apologize for uploading the wrong story! I'm writing so many stories, I got confused :$ hehe.. hopefully that'll never happen again!**

**& Thanks for the reviews, haha!**

**& I wanna thank my amazing friend, who always reviews... ; ****guys, you need to check out her stories they're amazing. Her username: IOwnSonicX - Check her out[x**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter ^-^**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"What if he has a good reason?" I asked myself, as I paced back and forth in my room.

"Well, he might have a good reason!" I argued with myself. "Then again, what reason would possible be good enough? He fucking left me!"

"Give him a chance," I whispered.

"He had one," I replied to myself, stopping, as I had nothing else to say. I was right. He had a chance, and he blew it, by running away.

... Maybe he had a reason, though. Maybe it was even good? Maybe I at least owed him a minute or two to explain himself...

I sighed. I won't get anything if I don't go see him. I looked at the grandfather clock hanging on the wall. Six fifty.

I wouldn't make it in time, but hell, if a talking rabbit could be late for tea, then I can be late for a... whatever this is.

Having no access to a car, I grabbed my jacket and started walking to the beach. Not only was I going to be late, I was going to arrive there the next day!

About thirty steps in to my adventure, I stopped. Why should I go to Sonic? He's the one who should be begging for me to listen, I shouldn't go to him!

I turned around, heading home. No silly blue hedgehog, or any hedgehog for that matter, would make a fool out of me.

-x-x-

"Amy!" a voice called.

I kept walking, knowing it was Sonic. He wasn't exactly the first person I wanted to talk to. Especially not today. I did _not_ get enough sleep. Being at school didn't make it any better.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Sonic asked, beside me.

I just shook my head, not looking at him. Fast? Please, he can run at the speed of sound, and he calls an average person walking fast? What drugs is he on?

"Why didn't you come last night? Or answer my texts, calls, or your door?"

Giving up on trying to ignore him, I sighed and looked at him. "Why should I go? Whatever you want to tell me, just tell me. I don't have time for your silly games, Sonic."

"Amy, I'm not playing any games, I promise. Just give me a chance?"

"You had a chance," I interrupted him, continuing to walk to class.

"Amy, please, let me show you..." he stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Fine. You can show me. After you take me to see Shadow," I smiled, knowing he'd never accept that.

He looked away for a minute. "Alright, I'll take you to see Shadow. Then you have to see what I have to show you, and _no_ getting out of it."

He agreed to take me to see Shadow? I frowned. Why would he agree to that? He said himself it was a death wish. I was sure he'd never agree to that... "Alright," I said, nodding, not knowing what else to say. I walked past Sonic, to class.

-x-x-

"Ready to die?" Sonic said, leaning against the locker beside mine.

I shook my head, "I'm not going to die. It's only Shadow."

"Only?" he frowned at me.

"Whatever," I closed my locker door, and locked it. "Let's go."

He scooped me up in his arms, "hold on," he said before he started to run to the hospital.

The wind on my face felt so amazing, I barely had enough time to enjoy it; Sonic set me down about two seconds later.

I was about to walk in the hospital when I realized I was already in the hospital. I looked over at Sonic, "shouldn't we-"

"No need," he grinned as he interrupted me. "Shadow's in there," he pointed to the door that was beside us. I nodded, and he sat down on the floor.

I slowly walked in Shadow's room, closing the door behind me. "Hi," I almost whispered.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled.

Well, this was going great. I walked over to the side of his bed, just far enough so he couldn't reach me. If he was going to be an ass for no reason, then I was going to be a bitch. "I came to see how you were doing, is that a crime?"

"You breathing is a crime."

"Be careful," I warned. "You don't want me to get the toughest guy in school to teach you a lesson again, do you?"

"He is _not_ the toughest guy in school!" he yelled, siting up. He fell back just as fast, and growled in pain.

"Well, it sure seems like it. He did quite a number on you. You can't even sit up. Poor Shadow."

"That's expected. He has had the best coach his entire life."

"Oh really? Who might that be?"

I was about to take a sarcastic, smart-ass guess, when Shadow interrupted me, "me."

"You? How the hell long have you known him?" I frowned. When Sonic first got here it seemed like they hadn't met before that.

"My whole life, really. He's my cousin," he smiled.

I could almost feel my jaw hitting the floor. Sonic and Shadow are cousins? No... they're nothing alike! The only thing they have in common is... speed...

It makes sense. They are cousins... but Sonic isn't anything like him. Surely they aren't even close. Why would they be?

"You see," Shadow continued, as I was too shocked to say anything, "Sonic is my little bitch. He does whatever I say. I told him to make you fall in love with him, then break your heart, just like I did. It's all part of my plan."

P-plan? Sonic's... just like Shadow? He's an ass... he really didn't exist; not with me. He was worse than Shadow. He knew what Shadow did, and he's been doing the same thing, but worse.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I heard a knock at my door. I sniffled, wiping my eyes, trying to look at least semi-decent. I got up off the couch, keeping my blanket wrapped around me. I opened to door to see the one person I didn't want to.

"Mind if I come in?" Sonic asked, half smiling. That bastard. He's smiling, and I'm crying. How typical.

"Sure, mind if I leave?"

He smiled. He actually smiled. At that? What the fuck is wrong with him? He's obviously perfectly fine, not even bothered about what Shadow said. It has got to be true. "If you leave, how do I talk to you?"

"You don't," I snapped. "What makes you think I'd want to talk to you? I'd rather date Shadow again!" I walked back to the couch, leaving the door open for Sonic.

"Amy... Look, what Shadow said isn't true. I swear to you, I'd never d-"

"That's just it. You swear. Hell, I swear I'm red. Your little swearing doesn't mean anything to me. At all. It's just a bunch of empty words." I shifted my body so I wouldn't have him in my

sight.

"So you're going to trust someone who's lied and cheated on you, over someone who made it better, and never lied?"

In desperate need of a hug, I wrapped my arms around myself. Sonic had a point. Shadow was a liar, and Sonic really hadn't given me any reason to doubt him yet. How he's been acting lately really does give me reason to believe Shadow, though.

I didn't know who o believe. Sure, Shadow always put me down, lied, and he cheated, and he was all out a horrible person, but Sonic and him were the fastest things I had ever seen and they looked alike. Not knowing much about Sonic, I can't compare too much, but from what I knew, they could very well be cousins... but I didn't know. Blaze could be Sonic's girlfriend, which would explain him running away instead of kissing me, and Shadow could be his cousin, which would explain the sudden nice behavior that I've _never_ received from anyone before.

I sighed, not knowing what to believe. I had every reason to believe Sonic, but part of me still loved Shadow, and wanted to believe him. "Why did you run away," I finally responded, in a whisper..

I felt him sit don beside me. "Amy... I.. Well, I guess I'm sort of an old fashioned guy. I wanted our first kiss to be special, unforgettable. I've been planning the perfect night. I had it all set up, and you didn't show up."

"What about Blaze? How are you two related?" I turned around to face him.

"Well. My parents wanted a daughter, not a son, and my mom didn't want to give birth again, so she adopted. She said Blaze was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and Blaze really needed a good, safe place to stay. Her story really isn't mine to tell, but she's ended up like a real sister to me."

I sighed again. Either he was as good a liar as Shadow was, or he was telling the truth. "I don't know what to believe."

"What are you thinking?"

"I should believe you, but you're both fast and you look alike. I can see you two being related, but, even I you are apart of some stupid plan... you seem too nice to be as evil as Shadow. You're nicer than you ever were, and it seems like it comes naturally."

"It does. Amy... I'm in love with you."

When he spoke those three words I suddenly knew he was telling the truth. Regardless of what anyone said, I knew I could trust him with my life. He said those words so honestly, so easy, it was so real.

"I-I'm in love with you, too," I stuttered, rather surprised that he has said that, but just as glad.

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I still can't kiss you," he whispered. "As much as I'd love to... this isn't quite as perfect as it should be."

"If you're really going to make me wait this long, you better be a goos kisser."

**A/N: hihi! **

**First I'd like to apologize if any of the story goes**

**like this, and randomly goes to a new line. Lately, when I transfer what I wrote on my iPhone to my computer, it gets all screwed up. Blah.**

**& Sorry this is **_**so**_** short. I had writers block for a while... D:**

**I'd like to thank Dr. Gregory House for starting me off. The "mind if I come in?" "Sure, mind if I leave thing," was from an episode of House. [x** **Once I wrote that, I just kept going!**

**Anyways, next chapter... oh dear, I don't know what I'm going to write.. Well, I'll try to make it better and longer!**

**- & For anyone who read You're Not Alone - it's not done yet, don't worry[=**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"So, I'll pick you up in an hour?" Sonic asked, standing at my doorstep.

I nodded, "don't be late!"

"Please, I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm _never_ late!"

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. "It's three minutes after six. I expect to see you I exactly 60 minutes."

"One hour," he winked, kissing my cheek. "Tonight will be special. I promise," he said before turning and walking away.

I watched him walk out of sight before I opened my door and headed up to my room. I hung the dress Sonic had just bought me on the handle of my door, and sat on my bed, staring at the white cover.

I never wanted to take it out. Sure, it was pretty, but I didn't feel worthy of wearing it. Shadow's words kept running through my head.

_You're not good enough for me, Amy. You're not that hot, you're pathetic, conceited, and mean. You're worthless._

He was right. I was all of those things.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't hot. I was worthless. Anyone could see in my eyes how mean I was, it was... pathetic. The only thing I wasn't was conceited, but I _used_ to be. There was nothing more conceited than I was.

I slightly pulled the bottom of my shirt up, turning sideways, looking at my body.

_Rouge on the other hand is perfect. She's beautiful, sweet, funny, an amazing kisser and __**skinny**__._

I hung my head in shame, turning away from the mirror. I couldn't stand looking at myself anymore. I never wanted to see myself again.

I sighed as the dress in the cover caught my eye. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this, I had to wear it.

I took the dress off the doorknob, and unzipped the cover, revealing a gorgeous purple dress. It was long, it went down to the ground. It was definitely doing to be dragging along the floor as I walked. It has a slit, which went up to only just above the knee. The straps were small, about two fingers in width. It was a pretty plain dress, but it was more beautiful than most plain dresses. It was the kind of dress that looked better than any mini dress. Just not on me.

I sighed again, taking off my black jeans and my green tee shirt. I slipped into the purple dress, and tried my best not to look into the mirror.

I laid down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. The only safe place in my room where there wasn't a mirror to look at.

Soon I'll be out smiling and laughing with Sonic. How can one girl be so sad when she's all alone, then so happy when others are around? Why can't anyone see it? Were my smiles and laughs so convincing that everyone thought I was really fine? Shadow never seemed to noticed... Sonic doesn't even see when something's wrong.

Maybe they don't care. That's possible, right? I believe Sonic about Blaze and Shadow, but... he never knows.

He looks into my eyes a lot. Anyone can see someone's true emotions in their eyes. Does Sonic not see mine? Can my eyes lie, too? Maybe when I'm with him, I'm just... happy.

My relationship with Shadow was a complete lie. He didn't love me. Maybe I didn't love him, either. Maybe I was with him because he was cool, not because I loved him.

Sonic made me happy. I knew he loved me, and I loved him back just as much. When I was with him I definitely forgot about Shadow, and very other problem in my life. He was so sweet.

I sat up, and looked at my clock. Ten to seven. My eyes widened. Where did the time go?

I jumped off my bed, and ran over to my dresser. I redid my eyeliner eye liner and mascara before running to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Afterwards I quickly flossed my teeth, and headed back to my room to apply some lip gloss. I tossed my hair around, trying to make it look like I wasn't trying to impress, which I wasn't, as my hair was styled as it usually was. Down. Nothing fancy.

I slipped my small purple heels on, and headed downstairs. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was three minutes past seven. It's been sixty minutes exact.

I looked out the front window. Sonic was no where in sight. I walked back to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was now four minutes past seven. He was late!

I suddenly heard the doorbell. I walked over and opened the door. "You're late!" I said, jokingly, pretending to be mad.

"I'm not late. I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I arrive whenever the hell I want," he joked back.

I laughed, I was happy already.

"You look so beautiful," he said, staring at me.

I looked down, blushing. "Well, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I looked back at him, taking a minute to look at him. He was wearing a white tuxedo, with a black shirt, and a pink tie, and white shoes. "Wow. I take that back. You look amazing."

He chuckled, extending his hand.

I took his hand, and we walked over to a limo which was parked on the side of the road. "A Limo?"

"Tonight has to be _perfect_."

"You know, just you and me together would be perfect."

A huge grin appeared on Sonic's face. "I agree with that one hundred perfect," he opened the door for me, "but tonight will be a little more perfect than any other night."

"Well, it better be. You're making me wait _too long_ for your lips," I climbed in the limo and sat down.

"Is that so?" Sonic leaned close to me. I could feel his breath, and the warmth of his body. "Maybe I should just kiss you now, then."

His breath smelled _amazing_. Better than anything I have ever smelled before. "Maybe you should," I whispered, completely dazed.

Sonic chuckled, leaning away.

I silently gasped. "That's not a very nice thing to do," I started leaning towards him. He kept leaning back, avoiding close contact with me. Eventually he fell back on the seat, and I was on top of him, our faces were so close, our noses were touching. "You really shouldn't tease me like that," I winked, smiling.

Suddenly he was on top of me. "And you really shouldn't corner me like that," he winked back at me, getting off of me. "Don't worry, Ames. You'll get these amazing lips soon enough," he started licking his lips.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh I think you want _my_ lips more than I want yours."

"That's why I'm making you wait so long, right?" he winked.

"I could have had your lips by now if I wanted 'em, but, I don't."

Sonic laughed. "Well, we'll see who wants who's lips first. We're here." He opened the door, getting out. He offered me his hand, helping me out of the limo.

We linked arms, and headed towards what looked to be a forest. There was a small opening in between trees, and a little pathway. We walked through, and walked down about twelve steps made from big, smooth rocks. At the bottom of the rock stairs was a _gorgeous_ beach. There was nothing but water; no houses, land or anything on the other side of the water. Just water.

All along the sand were several large unlit candles. In the center of the sand laid a few wooden logs, surrounded by small stones. It was truly breath taking. Much more romantic than our last beach date.

"This is so..." was all I managed to say. I was at a complete loss for words. Suddenly, I realized something. "We're at a beach dressed like this?" I looked down at the gorgeous purple dress I was wearing, then over at Sonic's white suit. What was there to at a beach, dressed like we were, without getting dirty or wet?

"I thought we should have some fun," he chuckled.

Sonic ended up dragging me into the water, getting both of us _soaked_. We stayed in there for quite a while, laughing, screaming and splashing each other.

When we got out we lit the candles and the logs that were on the sand. We watched the sunset, as we tried to get warm and dry by the fire.

"What's wrong" Sonic asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? I'm happy," I smiled, breathing in, smelling the water and the smoke from the fire. It was so amazing.

"You're mouth is all happy, but your eyes look all sad. Why?"

My smile vanished and I suddenly felt like crying. He noticed. Even when I was happy, with him. He noticed. "Nothing's wrong," I whispered. It wasn't really a lie. Nothing was wrong, not right now, at least.

"I can see something's wrong. Your eyes always look sad. Is it Shadow? Do you still think -"

"No," I whispered, interrupting him. I sighed. I guess I would have to tell him. Not that I minded, he was the one person I would ever trust enough to tell. "What Shadow said _that day_," I looked up at him to see if he knew what I was talking about. He nodded, so I continued, "it won't leave me alone. It's haunting me, I keep replaying it in my head. It's driving me crazy... I'm everything he said I -"

"Amy, you're nothing what Shadow said. You're amazing, and beautiful. You're perfect the way you are,"

"But-" I interrupted him, trying to protest.

"Amy. Shadow is stupid. He let perfection go. What kind of genius does that? Rouge is who you should be looking down on. Not yourself."

"But I-" I tried to argue, again.

"I can't believe what you think of the one thing that's most important to me. Do you know what I wanna do?"

I shook my head.

"I wanna call you mine, forever. I wanna hold you in my arms, and kiss your lips. The lips I've been dying for. I'll make you feel beautiful, loved, wanted, _perfect_. I love you. Don't ever feel -"

"Is it perfect yet?" I interrupted him.

"Is what perfect?"

"Kiss me?"

A small, honest smile appeared on his lips. He began leaning in to kiss me. Unable to wait any longer, I threw my arms around his neck, and crashed my lips against his.

**A/N: OMG. This took me forever to write! It took almost eight hours, AH! [: hehe. **

**Anyways I hope you liked it o:**

**Review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, [:**

**So, any 'I'll Be There For You' fans know that, because I have so many stories on the go, I'm going to start updating based on which story has the most reviews.**

**So... The more reviews I get here, the faster I'll upload {:**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Today was in important day with more than one event.

It had been a week since Sonic and I were official, and Shadow was supposed to be coming back to school. Poor Shadow. He had been at the hospital all this time. Sonic really did a number on him. Maybe he even got Shadow's brain back in the right place.

I searched my room for the perfect thing to wear to welcome Shadow back. I found a little short black shirt and a tight black top that was low cut, and showed just a little bit of my stomach. I completed my outfit with a pair of black studded heels. Taking a quick look in the mirror, I approved. Sonic was right. I was beautiful and perfect. I smirked. Shadow was going to regret every cheating on me.

I ran downstairs and headed out the door, not even bothering with breakfast. As usual, Sonic was outside waiting for me outside, grinning.

"Hey!" I greeted, almost bouncing from joy, though I wasn't sure why.

"Hey, Ames. You look... different."

"Is that bad?"

"No! No, not at all. You look beautiful. You always do."

It took everything I had to say "thank you," instead of saying I know. I didn't know why or how, but I could feel my old conceited ways coming back.

Sonic shot me a smile before holding my hand. I returned the smile as we started walking to school.

Just as we were walking up to the school, I noticed a black figure standing with Rouge.

_Shadow!_

"I'll catch up with you later," I told Sonic. I let go of his hand and ran over to Shadow. I stood right in between Rouge and Shadow, staring at him. "Hi!" I said, as joyful as humanly possible.

"Can I help you?" Shadow said in a bored tone.

"Well, I would sure hope so! I wouldn't want to be disappointed!" I winked.

He looked up at Rouge, "baby, can you give us a moment?"

"Sure," she mumbled, walking away.

"So, what can I do or you, Amy?" his voice changed from bored to amused.

"You could start by ditching that slut," I whispered, slightly leaning forward, giving him a clear view of my cleavage.

"What do I get out of that?" his eyes fell down to my cleavage.

"Me," I whispered as seductively as I could.

"Well, Amy. I must admit, you have become much hotter. What's gotten into you?"

"You have," I smiled. "You were right. I was so pathetic, and naive, but I've changed. Let's have some fun."

"I don't know, Amy. I'm not one to cheat on a girl."

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh it's easy. There's no guilt involved. Besides, Rouge won't mind. She likes it when boys cheat."

Shadow's eyes suddenly focused on something behind me. I figured it was probably Rouge or someone stupid. "If you say so," he smirked. "Come here, baby," he held his arms out for me.

I happily stepped into his awaiting arms, standing on my tippy-toes to make his lips more reachable. "I knew you'd give in," I whispered before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

It felt nice, almost normal, like I was back where I belonged. There wasn't nearly as much passion as there was when I kissed Sonic.

With Sonic I could tell he loved me, but with Shadow, all he wanted was _fun_.

Shadow pulled away and licked his lips. "I'm surprised. You got better."

"Only the best for you, Shadow."

"If you keep this up, I _might_ just have to leave Rouge for you."

**-x-x-**

"Sonic!" I called, jogging over to the blue hedgehog standing by his locker.

He looked over his shoulder at me, then went back to whatever he was doing.

"What's up?" I asked when I reached him.

...No reply.

"Sonic? What's wrong?"

He looked over at me. He did _not_ look happy. If looks could kill, I would have died. "What do you think, Amy?"

"Do you think I would be wasting my time asking if I knew? What's your problem?"

"That," he slammed is locker shut. "That right there. You. What happened to you? You're not the same Amy I knew two days ago. The Amy I know would have _never_ cheated on me, let alone kiss _Shadow_." He was suddenly gone.

I felt like a wall of bricks had just fallen on top of me. What have I done?

"Hey, baby."

I turned around to see Shadow, grinning.

"Hey, Shadow," I couldn't help but smile.

"How's it feel?"

"What?"

"Getting caught cheating. Doesn't it just tear your heart apart?" Shadow has never said anything so sarcastic in his life.

"Totally," I tried to mimic his sarcastic voice, but I ended up sounding sad.

"Amy. Don't tell me you've gotten all soft again. I only go for bitches."

"That came out wrong," I shut my mouth when I realized I was getting defensive. If I wanted to keep Shadow, I would have to be a bitch. "What I meant to say was I don't give a fuck. Poor baby can go cry to his mommy." I felt bad about talking about Sonic like that, but I had to.

I had originally planned to make Shadow suffer like he had made me, but I just can't let go of him. No matter how mad I was for what he did, I loved him. Shadow was my first love. No matter what, I'd always have a place for him in my heart.

Shadow leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head. He sighed, "what did I just say?"

"Oh, I'm a bitch," I laughed. "Would you like some proof?"

He nodded once.

I leaned towards him. I was so close, I could feel his breath. "I'm gonna be a bitch, and not kiss you." I caressed his cheek, before running away.

I ran to find Sonic. With any luck, he should be in the cafeteria. I ran through the doors, scanning the area. The blue hedgehog quickly caught my eye. He was already looking at me.

I took a step towards him, but then froze dead in the tracks. _What was I supposed to tell him?_ I kissed Shadow because I wanted to make him suffer? Sonic wouldn't understand. Kissing Shadow was giving him what he wanted, making him happy, _not_ making him suffer. I hadn't even finished my plan.

My thoughts from the morning rang through my head.

_I was beautiful and perfect. Shadow was going to regret every cheating on me._

Sonic's words sank deep. They brought back my conceit. The conceit Shadow had mentioned the day we broke up. The conceit I had tried to get rid of.

Sonic was trying to cheer me up and make me feel better, but I kept repeating his words in my head, so many times, my conceit came back, and my bitchiness came along with it.

I couldn't put how bad I felt into words. Sonic had done so much for me, and I thanked him by betraying him.

He didn't deserve that. I didn't even have a full reason.

I wanted to hurt Shadow so bad, but I ended up hurting the one I cared most for.

I broke the gaze I had been sharing with Sonic and slowly looked down at my feet. I couldn't talk to him. I had no way of explaining anything.

Suddenly I saw Sonic's shoes in front of mine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why did you..." he trailed off. His voice cracked on the last word. He sounded so sad. Broken. He was hurt.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I had no words to use. I let him down. How could I explain this?

"Amy... I need to know."

I closed my eyes. His hurt voice was going to be the death of me. "I... It doesn't make sense," I whispered.

"Make sense of it."

His broken voice was going to be the death of me. I looked up at him, into his eyes. I could see everything he felt. It was devastating, heart breaking. I caused that. I wish I could just wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I wanted to apologize a million times and make everything alright. I messed up big time, though. It would take a lot to fix this.

"I..." I was speechless. I wasn't worthy of even being in Sonic's presence. He had such a pure, honest, loving heart. I was so evil.

"Amy..."

"Somewhere else?" I finally managed.

Sonic stood there, staring at me, for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he let out a small sigh. He picked me up and began running.

He set me down on my livingroom floor. He stood on the other side of the room, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking down.

I looked down at my feet. "I was stupid," I whispered, almost inaudible.

"I know," Sonic said coldly.

I looked up at him, surprised that he heard me. "I, um. What you said, on our date, it, well, effected me."

He looked up at me, as well. "What part?"

"You're amazing, and beautiful. You're perfect the way you are," I quoted him. "It just. I repeated it, over and over. I eventually had myself convinced that I was that. I lost my insecurities, and became conceited again..." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"You kissed Shadow because you felt good about yourself?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at the was Sonic spoke those words. "With my conceit, my bitchiness was brought back. I wanted to make him suffer like he made me." I stood up, taking a step towards Sonic. "I thought if I could... I didn't know what I was thinking."

Sonic mirrored my movements, taking a step towards me. "You must know what you were thinking. You don't do things with absolutely no thought. Tell me. I don't care if it doesn't make sense, we can make sense of it."

_We._ Was he wanting to work things out? _Stop it, Amy. Don't get your hopes up for something that might not happen. You just cheated, for crying out loud._ "I thought I could get into his head. Make him leave Rouge, for me. Then I would get my revenge..."

"Why did this require kissing him?" he took another step towards me.

I shook my head, and stepped towards him. "I don't know. I hadn't fully thought out my plan. I guess, I just... I love him," I blurted out, regretting saying those three words before they had even left my mouth.

Sonic took a step back, his face turned completely blank.

I froze. "I didn't... I mean... _Shit!_ Sonic, I -"

"I didn't expect that you would get over him just like that. I also didn't expect..." he trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Sonic, no. He was my first love. I don't love him. I do, but I... I'm in love with you."

Sonic just stood there like a statue, not moving.

I fell to my knees. What was I to do? I lost Shadow to Rouge, now I'm going to lose Sonic, all because of my stupidity. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what came over me." I felt a tear escape my eye.

"You... I thought you were different," Sonic whispered back. "From the moment I first met you, I thought there was a nice girl inside. Someone who wasn't capable of doing evil things unto others. I guess you proved me wrong. Whatever came over you, might as well not go away. You and Shadow? You're perfect for each other."

I looked up, to see Sonic, but he was already gone.

I felt my heart shatter into a trillion pieces, that would never be fully put back together. I didn't care about Sonic's words, not right now. All I cared about was that I let him down. He was the _one_ person who cared. The _one_ person I could count on. The _one_ person who made me happy. The _one_ person who I truly loved, more than anything in this entire universe, and I let him down, in the worst possible way.

**A/N: This took quite a while to write. I didn't know what to write. So, my apologies for putting so much stuff together all in one chapter ._.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, though. [:**

**Review? [;**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Can we talk?" I muttered, standing beside Sonic's locker, hugging my books tightly against my

chest.

Sonic turned around, and looked at me, his face was completely emotionless. He nodded once, saying nothing more.

"I-I'm sorry. The other day... that was an accident. I didn't ever -"

"An accident? You can't possibly mean to tell me that cheating on me with Shadow was an accident?

I've done a lot of things by accident before, but I have never accidentally kissed my ex while dating someone else."

Sonic's words hit me like a wall of bricks. He was right. I didn't have a valid reason for doing what I did.

"What are you going to do when I leave?" he continued.

_When_. What am I going to do _when _he leaves. _When_.

The word repeated itself over and over in my head. He was planning on leaving. It wasn't going to be put into consideration and thought about, it was a damn straight fact. He was going to leave.

"What..." was all I managed to say.

"Why do you love him?"

I stood there, looking down at the ground, unable to find an answer. Why did I love Shadow? Did I even love him? What else could it be? Sure, it felt normal being around Shadow, but it was so much better when I was around Sonic. I felt... wanted.

Sonic sighed. "Who sees the good in you? Who has always tried to treat you right? Who misses you when you're not around? Who gives you all that he has to give? Who comes through with all of his promises? What are you going to do when Shadow throws you off to the side again, and you have no where to go? Are you going to be fine, or are you going to break down again and just cry? Who will love you when there's no one left? Think about it," he shrugged his shoulders, and walked away.

I was left all alone in the hallway with nothing but his words.

**-x-x-**

"Dammit!" I sighed, ready to throw my phone at the wall.

_Why wasn't he answering?_

I had already called Sonic seven times and left him twenty-two text messages, and he avoided me for the rest of the day at school.

_Why?_

I dialed the first two numbers of Sonic's phone number, only to be cut off by the sound of the

doorbell.

I hurried downstairs with hopes that it might be Sonic, and opened the door.

"Hello hot stuff."

"Shadow. What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know," he smirked.

"Now's not the time. I'm trying to get a hold of Sonic," I started walking upstairs, leaving the door open, knowing Shadow would follow. "He won't answer any of my calls, texts and he avoided me all day."

"That's what happens when you cheat."

I turned around, facing him. "That was not intended. It was nothing more than a silly accident." As much of a stupid excuse as it was, it was true. If what I felt for Shadow as love, it couldn't be as much as I loved Sonic. There were so many sparks with Sonic. He made me feel so... amazing. Like I was more than just a pitiful waste of space. With Shadow, he made me feel like I was a pitiful waste of space, no where near amazing.

"Oh, but you liked it," he whispered, leaning close to me. "You want me. You need me."

I closed my eyes as I breathed in his sweet breath.

"Stop it!" I suddenly yelled out to Shadow and myself, realizing what was happening. "You can't -"

I stopped talking when Shadow's ring tone starting blaring.

"What?" he said into the phone.

Seconds later, he smiled. "Why, hello Sonic."

My eyes widened. Sonic? Sonic called Shadow? I thought they hated each other. Was... Was Sonic lying? Were they cousins?

"Yes, she's right here," Shadow replied to Sonic. "No, I haven't told her. Yet. I probably won't,

though. I'll keep her for myself. Maybe I will, though. I'll ruin your plans. You should know I'm no good at keeping secrets. Especially when there's nothing in it for me."

I frowned. Tell her? Tell who what?

Shadow then frowned, as well, clearly displeased with whatever had happened to th conversation.

"Amy," he moaned. "Oh, Amy, stop it. Please, not now. Mmm, Sonic, I gotta go."

Before I had time to even think about stopping what he was doing, he snapped his phone shut and slid it back in his pocket. "Now, then. Where were we?"

"You... You..." I was at a loss of words. Shadow was despicable.

"Me, me, me. I must always be on your mind."

"Always? Try never!" I quickly closed my eyes, trying to relax as I felt myself getting very angry.

"Who is 'she' and what haven't you told?"

"I haven't told you that Sonic is at the airport."

"WHAT?" I yelled, shoving past him to get to the door.

"If you want to catch him you'd have to be faster than even him. You'd have to be the real fastest

thing alive."

I looked back at him. He was smiling, but he was probably right. The airport was at least a twenty minute drive. I would never make it. "I hate you," I muttered. "Take me."

"Ah, ah, ah. Didn't you listen to that lovely conversation I just had with Sonic? I don't do anything unless there's something in it for me."

I rolled my eyes. Why was I only now seeing how bad he was? "What do you want?"

"_Your lips._"

**-x-x-**

"Sonic!" I yelled, running over to the blue hedgehog. He had just gotten out of his seat, and he was heading towards the plane.

He turned around, slowly. He looked... so sad.

"Sonic," I panted, as I was finally face-to-face with him. "I'm sorry." I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath before I could continue.

"How did you get here, and... why?"

"I've never been much more than just a conceited bitch. When I'm with you I'm someone else. I'm someone better. I'm happy. When I said I loved Shadow, I... Well, I didn't exactly mean it. I mean, I might love him, but it can't be that much, at all. I love you, Sonic. I don't feel nearly as much love for Shadow as I do you. I can see how much of an ass Shadow is, now. What I did, I don't really have a reason for it. I was stupid. I-I don't..." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain myself.

I suddenly felt arms around me. "It's alright, Amy. I forgive you," Sonic whispered in my ear.

Before I could reply, he pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. "But, Amy. What's going to happen the next time I call you beautiful? Are you going to go off and kiss someone else?"

"I'll control myself... I can't do that to you. I wouldn't do that again. Believe in me, Sonic. I know I let you down, but I swear, I won't do it again."

A small smile appeared on Sonic's face as he spoke, "I swear I'm red."

I let out a small giggle, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Sonic, I'm serious!"

He looked down, suddenly frowning. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Well.. Shadow wouldn't take me unless I kissed him -"

Sonic took a step back, disappointment and hurt spread across his face.

"So," I continued, "I got in my car, ready to push my car to the limit. That's when one of Shadow's friends, Jet, I think was his name, came over to pick up Shadow. I asked if he was fast, and he said yes, so he flew me here.

Relief washed over his face as he smiled. "That's better than Shadow."

"Now it's my turn to ask questions. Since when are you and Shadow so close? You called him,

expecting him to keep a secret? Are you sure you're not cousins?"

"Amy. I wouldn't lie to you, I promise. Shadow and I are not cousins. He overheard me ordering plane tickets. I didn't want anyone to know, I told him not to squeal."

"He doesn't keep secrets unless something is in it for him?"

"Ah, but something was in it for him. You."

I frowned. "Well, that didn't go very good on his behalf."

"Thank heaven for that!"

"Where were you going?"

"Somewhere on the other side of the world; a city I can't pronounce."

"When would you be coming back?"

Sonic shrugged, "I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I was mad, and upset. I didn't want to be known as Sonic: The guy Amy Rose cheated on for Shadow, or the new idiot who thought he could get Amy Rose. Anything along those lines, I didn't want."

"So how does Sonic: Amy Rose's world sound?"

"Perfect," he smiled, before kissing me.

**A/N: You guys would not believe what I went through to get this chapter.**

**First, I saved it on my laptop so nothing would happen to it. Then, my computer shut off. No surprise, right? Well, it wouldn't turn back on! I thought it's life was over.**

**I grabbed my dad's laptop, and went directly to my email to see if I had emailed it to myself. Turns out, I didn't.**

**Later, I logged onto FF to upload my new story {Dear Death Diary, read it and review?[: } and I was cleaning out the stories in doc manager. Guess what I realized a second too late?**

_**I had already put this chapter in doc manager, I just didn't publish it.**_** I deleted it! Gosh, I was in shock. I couldn't believe it.**

**Then, I searched my email again, desperately. I thought I found it! I was **_**so**_** happy. Then I realized, it wasn't the right story. Major depression.**

**So, here we are, at 5am. I just checked to see if my laptop would turn on. It did. I quickly sent this to myself, seconds before my laptop shut off again. Omg. It's a miracle! LOL**

**Well that's my 194 worded story to go along with this 1490 worded chapter!**

**Enjoy [;**

**& **_**Review**_**?[:**


End file.
